


Celebration

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron was chosen as the new Kepper for the Cannons, now all he needs is to celebrate.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for the Scribbilous! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Grass**

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron called out, his voice and eyes filled with excitement.

"I got it! I made Keeper for the Cannons," he announced proudly.

Hermione threw her arms around Ron. "I knew you’d get it!" She kissed him repeatedly, happy to share his triumph.

He pulled on her hand leading her outside the small flat they shared. "C'mon, let's go celebrate."

"Where?"

Ron waggled his eyebrows playfully. "Does it matter?"

"Well, yes. It'll be helpful if I knew... to be prepared."

"Hermione, you think too much. Let's go," he insisted.

Hermione relented giving him a small smile. As they walked hand in hand, Ron told her all about his try-out, going into detail about a particular extraordinary save he'd made.

At a nearby park, Ron pulled Hermione down into the grass, ticking her sides and nuzzling her neck.

Hermione laughed, squirming to get away from his grasp. "Ron, stop it. The grass is dirty and it tickles, and you... stop!"

He quieted down her complains with a kiss, and soft caress down her arm. "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"Mmm... well, not really." She giggled happily and ran a hand through his hair. "But I was right; we should of come prepared - with a blanket. This grass is-"

"But what about being spontaneous? Besides, you're a witch; you can conjure up a blanket."

"Oh, right." With a quick flick of her wand, Hermione conjured a soft blanket and two goblets filled with bubbly pumpkin juice.

"To the new star Keeper," she said as she handed Ron a goblet.

"That'd be me."

"That's right!" She leaned in to kiss him, showing him how happy she was for his success.

_This is definitely the best kind of celebration_ , Ron thought before responding to her kiss.


End file.
